


Blind Date

by OneOfThoseCrazyGirls



Series: Traditional Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls/pseuds/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls
Summary: "Traditionally, a drabble is a piece of fiction that is exactly 100 words long." --Definition of drabble on the Fanlore Wiki.James and Lily go on a blind date.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> I recently discovered the Fanlore Wiki and stumbled upon the article about drabbles where it said that traditional drabbles are exactly 100 words, no more no less. So, I decided I would challenge myself to write stories in the form of traditional drabbles (which is not as easy as it sounds).
> 
> This is my first attempt at a traditional drabble story so please let me know what you think in the comments!

Blind dates are never easy. Most of the time they end badly. So why Lily let Marlene set her up on yet another blind date when all the other ones ended in awkwardness she will never know. And yet here she was, sitting at some Italian restaurant waiting for this guy named James Potter who Marlene described as "devilishly handsome." He seemed nice, based on Marlene's description, and it had been a while since her last relationship so she thought 'what the hell'? Moments later, she saw a guy matching James' description walk through the door. _Well, here goes nothing._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> tumblr - oneofthosecrazygirls-fics


End file.
